


Старина Джейми

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Slash, Steven King vibes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: По заявке на кин-фест: "АУ. Майкл и Джеймс попали на необитаемый остров. Кто кого съест и как. Медленно, чтобы было описание убийства и поедания".
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 1





	Старина Джейми

Что есть кровь?  
Проведем эксперимент, налейте четверть стакана воды, добавьте поваренной соли и утопите, захваченной коррозией, серебряное кольцо. Оставьте на пару дней и вуаля!  
Взболтать, но не смешивать, сэр.  
Итак, вот мы эмпирически и выяснили, что есть кровь, вы попробуйте, попробуйте, закройте веки и глотните, точно же как кровь, не отличишь.  
Что есть плоть?  
Это еще легче. Вот перед вами утиная грудка, в правую руку возьмите нож, а в левую вилку, несколькими поступательными движениями отрежьте небольшой ломтик, отправьте в рот и запейте Божоле.  
Вкусно, правда?  
Утятина вообще прекрасно идет в это время года, сезон охоты, серотонин, зашкаливающий в последние дни лета.  
Благодать.  
А что есть человеческая плоть?  
Приготовьте ваши носовые платки, дамы, вы склоните головы на плечи ваших компаньонов и будете лить слезы им под воротник, господа, как насчет еще ста грамм коньяка, и, да, я очень рекомендую цыпленка табака, наш повар, настоящий мастер в мясных блюдах, я вообще считаю, что мясо - залог здоровья, разве можно отказаться от этого, напичканного протеинами, жирного цыпленка? Да вы еще косточки голодать будете, помяните мое слово...

***  
Синее отштукатуренное небо разваливается мозаичными, хрупкими кусками, обнажая надвигающуюся темноту вечера, серебристыми пустотами проглядывают звезды, но катящиеся комьями тучи, созвездие за созвездием съедают их, похрустывая далекими лунами и спутниками.  
Часы на барной стойке, скраденные тенью от декоративной, с жирными стеклянными бочками, винной бутылки показывают без четверти десять. Я всегда находил это сродни гипнозу, смотреть, как секундная стрелка движется, мелко и стремительно, как бегун на полосе препятствий, а запястье отдыхает от серебряного браслета, и с кожи исчезает отпечатанный, красноватый след. Я на автомате продолжаю смешивать очередной коктейль, когда сидевший прямо передо мной посетитель ногтем пододвинул высокий бокал со своим Лонг-Айлендом айс ти к самому краю стойки, и тот покачнувшись, упал, разбившись на множество хрустких осколков.  
\- Мэг! - Стеклянное крошево оскаливается на меня острыми краями, в ожидании Мэг, с совком и щеткой, и тяжелыми подошвами ботфортов, приминавших осколки в пол.  
\- Но за напиток ты все равно заплатишь.  
\- Это я его столкнул, - деловито произносит посетитель, опираясь локтем о стойку, - повтори.  
Я только пожимаю плечами, и руки сами начинают браться за нужные бутыли, смешивать, потряхивать, и за смазанной пеленой рутины, подмечаю этот идеальный алгоритм, водка, джин, текила, ром, холодный чай, веки сами слипаются, но сквозь дремотный туман, я вновь вижу этот алкогольный танец, водка, джин, текила, ром, холодный чай.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Фассбендер.  
\- У тебя акцент стремный, ты не отсюда, да?  
\- Точно, я ирландец.  
\- Моя прабабка была ирландкой. Хотя иногда я думаю, что, то что она была рыжей алкоголичкой с фамилией О'Коннели ни о чем не говорит.  
Забавный парень.  
\- Твоя фамилия О'Коннели.  
\- Почти. Тарантино. У вас тут всегда так пусто?  
Нетактичный сукин сын. Наблюдательный сукин сын.  
Действительно пустовато, столики поблескивают на свету, деревянные стулья перевернуты, а ножки точеными алебардами целятся в высокий потолок.  
\- Мы недавно открылись, - я морщу нос от усмешки Тарантино, тот даже не утруждается стереть с ухмылки скепсис и делает щедрый глоток коктейля. Гремит лед в бокале, порывисто дергается его кадык, Тарантино шумно выдыхает и потирает красноватые веки.  
\- Не принимай на свой счет, просто... - он запинается и подгребает под себя появившуюся на стойке тарелку, с легкой руки Мэг, задержавшей его заказ не менее, чем на четверть часа, - просто я не верю во все эти амбициозные предприятия, ну, ты понимаешь, - он живо орудует столовыми приборами, натренированными движением разрезая цыпленка на большие, неравные ломти, - всякое такое, типа отрыть любительский театр на Бродвее, или собственный бар или стрип-клуб, это все равно, что сниматься в порнухе, а потом получить Оскара за лучшую драматическую роль. Я не хочу сказать, что у тебя не получится, ты станешь неудачником и будешь глушить пиво перед телевизором по воскресеньям, но все эти шансы на удачу, это все равно что попытаться выжить на необитаемом острове, надежда есть, но от всего этого несет гнильцой, понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? - Он разглядывает нанизанную на вилку молодую картофелину, со стекающем по зубцам маслом, посыпанную укропом, и решительно отправляет ее себе в рот.  
Комично-то как.  
\- Я бы с тобой не согласился, - уклончиво отвечаю я.  
\- С чем именно? Ведь, я не хочу сказать, что ты там обречен на поражение и тому подобное, но все эти истории всегда за гранью реальности. Безусловно, есть исключения, подтверждающие правило, но в основном люди абсолютно бессильны перед своими желаниями, как бы они не хотели... мм, ну, к примеру, выжить на том же необитаемом острове, скорее всего они спятят от жары, голода или засухи. Мечты высушивают похлеще, я по себе знаю.  
\- То есть ты проводишь воскресенья перед ящиком с банкой пива? - Разговор абсолютно никчемен, так, не разговор, а обычная трепотня бармена с посетителем.  
\- Ха, пока еще нет, видишь, я хожу по барам и втаскиваю всех подряд в такие вот тоскливые беседы. Ты посмотри, ситуации с баром и островом посреди Атлантического океана идентичны, ты можешь уповать только на судьбу и удачу, сам ты не справишься, ты всего лишь человек, не забывай.  
Я принимаюсь за грязные бокалы в мойке, их там довольно много, в самом деле, это обязанность Мэг, но сейчас, именно эти липкие, влажные донца и скользкие, толстые стенки, грязные, с жирными разводами по краям, именно это должно казаться важным и первостепенным, уж точно не болтовня с наклюкавшимся посетителем.  
\- ...и это не рок, и совсем не так плохо, как может показаться с одной стороны, в конце концов это просто случилось и нужно это принять.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Мм, о чем я, черт, забыл, ты меня сбил, - Тарантино качает головой и откладывает вилку, рассеяно глядя сквозь меня, - а об острове!  
Я остервенело берусь за тряпку и стираю разводы с бокала так тщательно, что тот чуть ли не покрывается трещинами в меня руке.  
\- А ты чего так напрягся?  
\- Ты просто мелешь о том, о чем не имеешь ни малейшего представления.  
\- А ты как будто имеешь.  
\- А если да.  
\- А если да, то готов забрать свои слова по поводу твоего загнивающего заведения обратно.  
Я со стуком ставлю бокал на полку. Наклоняюсь к крану и делаю несколько больших глотков, забавно, но но каждый раз вспоминая об этом, всегда нестерпимо хочется пить. Тарантино постукивает пальцами по стойке, остатки цыпленка на его тарелки перепачканы кетчупом, а картошка все сочится желтыми масляными подтеками. Второй рукой Тарантино царапает на тарелке надпись, складывающееся в жизнерадостное "fuck". Я думаю, что лучшим выходом из ситуации было бы написать ему на лбу лимонным соком ответное "asshole" и закрыть бар до утра, но на меня накатывает внезапный азарт и желание выложить все тузы на стол.  
Вернее одного туза. Его звали...  
\- Майкл, его звали Майкл, мы с ним были приятелеми одно время. Как-то он рассказал мне свою историю, про него и еще одного парня, Джеймса, да, так его звали. Они познакомился с ним во время перелета Лондон-Филадельфия, по его словам, их места в самолете были совсем рядом, у аварийного выхода, как только они взлетели, Джеймс предложил выпить за последнюю победу Celtic, потом за его будущую успешную карьеру на континенте, позже за их знакомство, после он предложил Майклу быстро перепихнуться с ним в туалете, черт, надеюсь, сейчас ты не заедешь мне по зубам, в конце концов это происходило не со мной, так вот, и они решили выпить с ним для храбрости, но не успели они встать, как тряхнуло так, что Майкл чуть язык не прикусил. Самое забавное, что они так и не додумались выпить за удачный перелет, вероятно это казалось слишком банальным тостом, так или иначе, они протрезвели в тот момент, когда зажглись аварийные огни. Что было дальше он помнил смутно, он сказал мне только, что это было страшно, больно и выматывающее, и его вытошнило сразу, как он очнулся, будучи уже на острове. Джеймс лежал рядом в луже своей блевотины и его вывернуло еще раз, уже желудочным соком, от одного только запаха и соленого, сухого налета во рту. Хуже всего было то, что это был даже не остров - каменистая отмель посреди океана, ни деревца, ни крабов, ничего, только низкие скалы человеческого роста, чайки порой кружащие над их головами с голодными воплями и клокотаньями, и бесконечная, опоясывающая их двоих линия горизонта, затопленная океаном. Соленым и буйным. Нет, ты не думай, они все делали, чтобы не спятить, пытались ловить рыбешку голыми руками, забивались под тень скал, чтобы солнце не припекало так сильно. На второй день им повезло, была жуткая буря, приходилось держаться за камни, чтобы не унесло в океан, но, Господи Иисусе, шел дождь и они пили его, широко раскрыв рты, как рыба выброшенная на берег, захлебывались, слепли от градин и пили, пили.  
Я кашляю, на меня всегда находит кашель, когда я вспоминаю об этом. Я вновь склоняюсь над раковиной и делаю несколько неспешных глотков. Один, второй, третий. Держу во рту воду несколько секунд и глотаю, смакуя прохладцу на языке.  
\- Так вот, на следующее утро они слизывали влагу, осевшую на камнях, по-кошачьи собирали языками последние капли. А потом вышло солнце. А потом все высохло. А потом наступила жажда. Голод ощущался не так сильно, сухость во рту и горле перебивало все. Их тела покрылись белесой, соленой пленкой, кожу стягивало и она трескалась, глаза слипались от голода и усталости, голова раскалывалась от жары, и даже перебрасываться репликами они были не в состоянии, не было ни сил, ни желания. Вскоре голод начал крутить их уже сильнее, животы вздулись, а желудок, точно набили булыжниками, по ночам они бездумно принимались вылизывать острые края скал, наверное, им казалось, что так они соберут воображаемую влагу, а с чернотой придет сон и успокоение. Они поняли, что сходят с ума, когда однажды Майкл прихватил Джеймса за голову и полез к нему в рот языком, кожа чесалась, а внутренности плавились, и ему показалось смешным и странным, что этот непрерывный кошмар так и не грохнул его либидо. Они пили слюну друг друга, она была соленой, как океаническая вода и подгнившая, как трупный яд. Если бы в их желудках было хоть что-то, то их бы снова вытошнило, а так они мучились от одних только желудочных спазмов, и в тот момент, они уже начали думать о... об этом. Майкл впервые поймал себя на этой мысли, когда в безысходном и вялом припадке повалил Джеймса на камни, спустил его бриджи и со страстной, вдохновенной догадкой положил руку ему на член. Никакого желания, одна механика, и когда Джеймс в полнейшем отупении кончил, Майкл высосал, вылизал и собрал всю влагу, которую только мог. Да, соленую и гнилостную, как тина, как вода, но, Боже, и это в тот момент было почти что божественно. До Джеймса доходило медленно, но и он, впился ему в губы, нашаривая во рту языком, собирая оставшуюся сперму и причмокивал губами, судорожно глотал, чувствуя как больно двигать стенками горла, и в тот момент это было самом правильном решением. И вот, когда Джеймс рефлекторно подтянул наверх штаны, Майкл и заприметил впервые эти... исхудалую, точно цыплячьи, точно цыпленок, потушенный в духовке, бледную, с корочкой коричневатых веснушек, ягодицу. Идея, пришла к нему в голову сразу, его затошнило от самого себя, но очередной желудочный спазм поставил финальную точку. Ночью Майкл ведомый одной только картинкой обнаженной, костлявой ягодицы, подполз к Джеймсу ближе и прикусил его за нее прямо сквозь одежду. Тот заорал, несмотря на сухость во рту, а Майкл засмеялся, потому что это был чертов остров в океане, и Джеймса никогда не мог услышать и не слышал, и никто никогда не стане свидетелем его, Майкла, преступления. На утро ни заговорили друг с другом, как обычно делают старые любовники на пороге расставания, женитьбы или двойного самоубийства, в конце концов, эти все крайности одной и той же сущности. Майкл вслух сказал, что уже давно, с самого их знакомства, с самого первого тоста, хотел сделать это с Джеймсом. Тот слабо хихикнул и спросил, мол, не боится ли Майкл, что он может быть заразным, а Майкл ответил, что с его заразой он вполне может справиться. Джеймс встал и сказал, что боится, что просит Майкла не подходить ближе, что изнасилование ровно убийство, что это жутчайшие преступления и его покарают, а Майкл парировал, что тогда нет никакой разницы, раз они оба умирают на острове, и пока они законопослушны всем на них плевать, спасательная группа ведь так и не приехала, а когда, он совершит преступление, всем будет плевать еще больше. Он так боялся, этот хрупкий и низкорослый Джеймс, что его ягодицы подрагивали от напряжения, и... еще до того, как Майкл приложил Джеймса камнем по голове, тот заметался взглядом и просил "пожалуйста" и "не надо".  
Меня тошнит, и я зажимаю рот рукой, слушая эти бурлящие, закипающие звуки внутри желудка. Тарантино давно уже сидит, сильно склонившись ко мне, и я понимаю, что в давно уже перешел на шепот. Его коктейль так и стоит недопитым, а жир прилип к тарелке, и злобной желтой рожицей поглядывает на нас обоих.  
Отвратительно.  
\- И что было дальше?  
\- Он мало что помнит, но кажется, это было самым вкусным, что он когда либо пробовал. Его щеки, щеки Джеймса, уже не такие припухлые, как при первой встрече, но мясистые, легко рвущиеся под зубами, действительно нежные щечки, да, сырые, но мягкие, их было легко пережевывать, легко глотать, легко убедить желудок не бунтовать, а с благодарность переварить первый за несколько недель обед. Потом спустился ниже, перевернул труп, стащил бриджи, и вгрызся зубами в то, что давно хотел, ради чего и убил, и это казалось сладким, и я тогда подумал, что это все равно, что скормить диабетику пару пачек сахара, и у него наступит смертельная и счастливая кома, так и тогда, рвать мясо зубами, сразу большие куски, а потом держать в руках, откусывая от большого ломтя, чувствуя, как по горлу течет свежая кровь, и умываться этой кровью, соскабливая соленую пленку с лица, и вновь глотать куски мяса, не успев прожевать, эти сладкие ягодицы с солоноватой кожей, буграми вздымающейся поверх мертвой плоти, и я был так счастлив в тот момент, как наверное не буду уже никогда, и... и... заснул. Сложно сказать, как я не умер, я имею ввиду, как Майкл не умер, как желудок выдержал такую нагрузку после голодухи, но по утру единственное, что он увидел, так это обглоданный десятками птичьих клювов обезображенный труп, но даже тогда Майкла не вырвало. За ночь чайки так конкретно проели посиневшее тело, глаза они выклевали, череп особенно пострадал, так что легко были видны кости. Майкл прохромал до другой части этого крохотного островка и сидел там пару часов, пока не увидел самолет, прорезающий вечернюю синь. Спасатели были двумя крепкими ребятами, и потому, когда они спросили Майкла, как он смог выжить, а он только пожал плечами и сел в самолет, а спасатели все-таки обошли весь остров, и увидев останки трупа, замерли, но тактично смолчали. В самолете Майклу дали флягу с виски и он спокойно уснул, сейчас он живет где-то в Америке, не знаю, мы с ним уже долго не общались.  
Молчу. Тарантино откидывается на спинку стула, и вдруг резко отодвигает от себя тарелку, так что та чуть не падает со стойки.  
\- Острожно, а-то всю посуду у нас перебьешь.  
Тарантино отмирает, мешкает, и наконец, выдавливает улыбку.  
\- Я пожалуй пойду, сколько с меня?  
\- Считай, что это за счет заведения, да, и тем более кассового аппарата у нас до сих пор нет.  
\- Нет, нет, я должен вложиться в новый, процветающий бар, тем более, такой рассказ, я чувствую себя обязанным.  
Он достает купюру, комкает ее в руке, и бросает на меня осторожный, просящий взгляд.  
\- Ты же все это выдумал?  
\- Конечно, выдумал.  
Тарантино издает каркающий смешок, прикрывает глаза и расслабленно улыбается.  
\- А я купился. Ну ладно, может загляну еще сюда как-нибудь. Так что с деньгами?  
Я только плесами пожимаю.  
\- Обычно клиента оставляют из у Старины Джейми.  
\- Это еще что?  
\- Вот сюда можешь положить.  
Я указываю на одну вещицу у самого дальнего края стойки, и сжираю, собираю и высасываю этот ужас в глазах Тарантино, пока он смотрит на череп, с отпиленной верхней частью, обустроенной под крышку, с несколькими десятками зеленых купюр на его дне. Я киваю ему, и Старина Джейми улыбается Тарантино, улыбается, так же широко, как и я.

***  
good food, good meat, good god, let's eat*.

**Author's Note:**

> * Цитата из рассказа Стивена Кинга "Выживший".


End file.
